


You Will

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - So Much Snow, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: AU, obviously. Set in a hybrid world where aliens landed on Earth and Snowpiercer was created. Loosely inspired by Snowpiercer's season 1 plot, but not actually set during anything canon.Sensing that the train is on the verge of revolution, Stahma goes to Melanie.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Stahma Tarr
Kudos: 9





	You Will

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about crossover pairings and these two jumped into my head as being a formidable match for each other, so I wrote the fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is for me and the three other people who might enjoy this idea.
> 
> Here's a visual in case anyone reads this without knowing both shows:

Stahma Tarr poised herself at the end of the train car, hands neatly folded over her pristine white dress. She smiled and nodded to everyone who caught her eye but hardly spoke a word, showing no interest in their trivialities. 

She stood, watching, waiting until she and Melanie were alone. Then, with a haunting smile, Stahma turned her attention to Melanie, who instinctively held her chin high and touched her hand to her hair, smoothing it back into its tight knot.

Stahma came from another world, one that did not permit imperfection in women. It was a mandate that Stahma took to heart, a mandate that Melanie considered to be an archaic concession to a long dead patriarchy. She pitied Stahma, and yet, Melanie’s turquoise uniform felt drab next to Stahma’s confident elegance. Maybe that’s why she wore the heels. 

“Did you need something?” Melanie asked.

“What you said today,” Stahma paused mid-sentence, secrets on her lips as she corrected herself, “what  _ Mr. Wilford  _ said today, was an interesting attempt at forging unity between the classes, but please don’t tell me he’s serious.” 

“Mr. Wilford means every word he says.” 

Stahma approached Melanie, standing unnecessarily close as she asked, “And you?”

“This is official business. I speak for Mr. Wilford, not for myself.” Melanie resisted the urge to step back, refusing to let Stahma hold an ounce of power over her. “It’s the one thing I’d expect  _ you  _ to find admirable about me.” 

Melanie’s bitter words elicited a passionate response from Stahma. “Despite what you may believe of me, I do not live my life solely in service of men.” Melanie had touched a nerve.

“Neither do I.” 

“Yet you defer every thought to one.” 

“I respect Mr. Wilford because he knows what’s right. He understands the world in ways we can’t possibly imagine. It has nothing to do with his gender.” The lies flowed so naturally that even Melanie nearly forgot that she was both the head of hospitality and the leader of the train. She bowed to no one but herself.

“I will not treat him as a god.” Stahma circled Melanie, neither woman breaking eye contact, neither woman showing a single sign of intimidation. “So let me be blunt. If Mr. Wilford keeps talking like this, he will start a revolution that won’t end well for him. One that won’t end well for any of us, yourself included. Those of us at the top never win these sorts of things without decisive action, not on your planet or mine. Which is why we must not allow the people to even think such thoughts.”

Melanie smiled. A thrill ran down her spine, but she comfortably stayed in character. She was growing used to her decisions being questioned and prepared to defend every action she took under Mr. Wilford’s name. “You want my opinion, then here it is. I have more faith in people than you. I believe we can unite everyone -  _ mostly _ everyone - in our common goal, and so does Mr. Wilford. They will do the right thing.” 

Stahma stared into Melanie’s eyes a moment before gracefully turning her head towards the window. “Autumn used to be lovely in this part of the world,” she said, breaking the tension between them. 

Melanie followed Stahma’s gaze, feeling a familiar sense of loss as she looked out at the blinding snow. The world sparkled like a picturesque Christmas morning, but Melanie had long ago stopped seeing any beauty in it. Instead, she found beauty in the train, in the feat of engineering that preserved their lives.

“If people were as good as you say they are,” Stahma turned her attention back to Melanie, “we’d be taking an afternoon stroll right now, leaves crunching under our feet. We certainly would not be locked on a train, circling the world until we die.”

“I know people made grave mistakes in the past; we’re all fallible, but this train is a testament to our ability to survive, to change, to adapt. People come together when they need to.”

“I hope your optimism serves you well, but when the revolution has you running for your life, and you need someone to save you…” She paused to look Melanie up and down, a glimmer of malevolent enticement in her eye, as if she were picturing Melanie alone and afraid, with nowhere else to turn. “You know where to find me.”

“Thank you for the offer.” She spoke softly with a sharp edge, each word cutting deeper than the last. “But I know this train better than I know myself. What kind of help could you possibly provide?” 

“I have access to resources you don’t know exist, the kind you wouldn’t believe lurk just outside your reach.” She smiled sweetly. “Trust me, one day, you’re going to need me.”

Melanie stared into Stahma’s eyes, trying to decide if there was any truth to her claims. They had been on this train for many years. It wasn’t inconceivable that someone as cunning as Stahma would have built her own network, but not without Melanie’s spies hearing about it. “You’re full of shit.” 

“I assure you I’m not.” She tilted her head in a quick Castithan bow. “I know you think you’re better than me, but I’ve spent my entire life subverting authority, learning to be seen only when I choose to be seen. I understand this new world better than anyone. I have resources, favors to call in, allies who will stand by me. And I can help.”

“I don’t need your help.” 

“You will.”


End file.
